Her butler, Lust Aflame
by Shmeowzow
Summary: Why had they waited so long to do this? He owns his mistress' soul, now he wants her body; and she his. Good old HETERO Sebastian smut. Once again, No Yaoi. Sebastian Michaelis/OC


How had he, Sebastian Michaelis, a very powerful and most prestigious demon, fallen prey to the charms of a mere human woman? However it happened didn't matter. What mattered, as he silently viewed his mistress while she unbuckled her heels, was that he wanted to make her scream his name so loud it reverberated from the ceiling. Never in his entire existence as a fallen angel had he wanted any one being so hotly. When they had entered into their contract, of course he had noticed her beauty. He would have to be blind not to. He hadn't expected that 8 years in the midst of the 10 year extension on her life she had asked him for, he would begin wanting her in such a deliciously insidious way. Her golden eyes moved from the milky white skin of her foot to his own crimson gaze, as if she could feel his thoughts about her.

"What is it, Sebastian?" She asked him in the honey like voice he so adored.

"Nothing, Mistress. Should I help you with those?"

She extended her leg and presented the unfinished shoe to him. "Please" she demanded politely. Her skirt was hiked up over the knee to reveal the majority of her perfectly doll like little stem.

His eyes widened and he paused to take in the beauty of the scene before him before kneeling at her feet and finishing the job he had been watching her do moments ago. Quorra shivered as he stroked her calf with his index finger, losing himself in her perfect white skin. "Sebastian…?" she whispered to him again and he lifted his gaze to her expectantly. ""Yes, My lady?"

Her face was now tinted a most flattering pink. "W-what are you doing?"

Sebastian stood up directly and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry mistress, I got a little carried away-" he trailed off when he noticed she had risen from the bed as well. Her hand, so much smaller than his own, found its way to his cold cheek. "No" she said, and Sebastian's own black heart skipped a beat as she slipped one of her dainty digits into his mouth. "I didn't mean for you to stop" she breathed.

He immediately knelt back down and began to unfasten her other shoe, stroking her calf and moving then to her upper thigh when he was done. "You mean like this, My Lady?"

She nodded, her blush had deepened considerably. She had lost her resolve. Sebastian was going to have to nudge her in the right direction if he was going to get what he wanted.

His skilled violinist's hands, so soft, clothed in their silky white gloves, stroked and grazed her skin in designs she would never be able to place, with each flourish his hands moved closer and closer to her core.

"Mmmm." She uttered a sigh and nodded her head. "Yes. I like it..."

Quorra's eyes met his once more. "Sebastian I..." she trailed off and looked down, embarrassed. His mistress was so easily made uncomfortable. He found it terribly endearing.

Sebastian wasn't going to let her off the hook so easily. He once again lifted himself off the ground, only now he put an arm on either side of her petite frame and lowered his delicate mouth to her ear. "What is it you want, My Lady?" he whispered. "I would give you anything you ask."

Quorra let out a sharp breath. She had always found Sebastian beautiful and mysterious, but only recently had she begun to desire him in a much more inappropriate manner. Would she be able to tell him what she wanted? To order him to do as she pleased? She was embarrassed to even admit she wanted him so but...

She turned her head slightly, her own pink lips now pressed against Sebastian's ear. "I want you to take me, Sebastian. _Please_."

It almost made him cry to hear her say that. And she begged with such urgency...Sebastian was unaware if he would be able to hold himself back and avoid hurting his gorgeous and delicate mistress...but what was said was said. He stood in front of her, right hand above his heart. "Is that an order, mistress?" he asked, unflinching, though he could feel his trousers tightening around him in anticipation. She nodded, almost scared. Was this going to hurt? Though she was 21 years old she'd never been with a man in her life, and now she was going to allow a demon to own her so completely. "You already have my soul. Why not enjoy the body it inhabits?" she asked him, smirking.

He smiled his awful grin. "I couldn't have worded it better, My Lady."

_I am going to thoroughly enjoy this._ After all, it had been such a long time since he last devoured a soul, or done anything else gratifying. He well deserved this treat in his own mind.

Barely a moment elapsed and he was upon her, startling her slightly with the inhuman speed he used to pin her down beneath him. How he loved to be in control of lesser beings.

When he pressed his lips against hers, it felt as if she'd been set aflame and electrocuted all at the same time. Such a small gesture left her mind reeling, and her hand found his silken black hair. His hands, it seemed, were not the only skilled appendage he possessed. After all, what kind of butler would he be if they were? His lips moved from her neck, to her protruding collar, and finally to her perfectly small cleavage, where he bit and sucked the tender skin at the neckline of her corset. "Oh Sebastian..." she moaned, tugging on a fistful of his hair. "Yes, Mistress?" he said, pausing.

"Please don't call me that anymore tonight. Please say my name."she asked in one breath, abashed again. Sebastian smirked. "Of course. But only if you promise to scream mine, Quorra."

The sound of her name rolling off of his tongue in his all too desirable drone almost made her moan audibly. God, how she loved the way it sounded...and she seriously doubted she's have any trouble fulfilling his request.

Sebastian wasn't going to waste any more time. He wanted her, hard and fast. In one motion the clasps on her corset were undone, and he basked in the awe of her pert little breasts; like none he'd ever seen and far more perfect. He was upon them before even he knew it, licking and sucking one while teasing the other with his hand. Quorra was a useless mess beneath him. She could feel the pressure building between her legs becoming unbearable; she wanted him inside of her. She grabbed his hand, so much larger and more powerful than her own, and led it towards the folds of her skirt. He smirked. "My dear Quorra, you're so impatient." However he finished what she started, and pulled her skirt and panties down, discarding them as if they were nothing more than trash. "But if that's what my lady wants, I'm happy to oblige her." His digits danced across the folds of her moist womanhood and she quivered as every one made contact with her clit. What on earth had made her wait so long to do this? All thoughts left her mind as he slipped one still-gloved finger inside of her. It felt so good; she could only imagine what something larger would do. Removing the finger from her, he brought it to his mouth and licked it clean. "My my, Quorra, you seem to be so wet." She watched, her face completely reddened, as he removed both gloves with his teeth and disrobed himself in one fell swoop.

A hand flew to her lips as she saw how long and thick his manhood was. In her mind there was no way he'd be able to get it all inside of her, but Sebastian only smiled, knowing exactly how much he was going to enjoy doing just that. Seeing his angelic mistress naked and vulnerable in front of him, blushed all over her tiny body, was sending him over the edge. Now was the time.

"Though I will try to be gentle, I cannot promise I will be able to hold myself back from you." He disclaimed, watching a brief snippet of fear dance across her face. But she wasn't afraid. She yearned for this, and she couldn't wait to finally have it. "I ordered you to fuck me, Sebastian. Now do it before I become cross" she growled. It was not often her temper flared, but now was as good a time as ever. Without hesitation he entered her to the hilt, and she screamed. _Oh_ how she screamed. It was simply delightful. Sebastian licked his lips and thrusted once more, to let her get a better feel of him. She was so tight, however, that he knew this was hurting her. It did hurt, but it also felt better than anything she'd ever experienced in her life. She liked the pain, she soon realized, as he continued to pound away at her flesh, causing the entire room to quiver. "Oh God, Sebastian!" she cried his name over and over again, and he _adored_ the sound of it leaving her lips. "Please Sebastian! Give me more!"

Her servant happily obliged her by withdrawing himself and flipping her over, pinning her down by her neck. Once again he penetrated her, but slowly this time. "Ah!" She cried out when he was finally back inside. She never wanted him out of her again as long as she was alive. His hand reared back and landed upon her surprisingly sizable alabaster backside, and she quivered in pain. As they continued their vulgar dance, Sebastian was hardly breaking a sweat, but he could feel that he was beginning to wear his mistress out. No matter; she would feel release soon enough, but only when he allowed her to.

Once again she was on her back, beneath him, that lovely sight. He quite liked the role reversal, where he was allowed to control her movements instead of vice versa. He waited, poised to enter her, and demanded "Tell me I'm the only man you'll ever be with." He wished to share his little princess with no one, now that he'd had a taste of her body. Her soul was as good as his, but this greedy demon, as always, wanted more. She pulled herself up and pressed her small lips to his own. "I promise" she whispered, and that was enough for him. Again he was inside of her, and again she was writhing, screaming, moaning his name. He tore into her with a ferocity unknown even to him, but she seemed able to withstand it. It felt almost as if the whole manor was shaking with them now. Finally she came, and the scream that accompanied her walls tightening around him was a perfect and melodious sound.

Sebastian found his own release within her, and it was the most satisfying prey he'd ever taken in his entire existence as a demon. He stayed with her, stroking her hair and cooing softly into her ear until she was well asleep, before re clothing himself. He turned to view her sheet covered form in the moonlight from the window, and found himself desiring to take her precious body once more. However, one indulgence tonight would have to be enough. After all, if he disturbed his mistress while she slept so peacefully, what kind of a butler would he be?


End file.
